Poke Party
by xXDarkRiftXx
Summary: xXDarkRiftXx is bored, so he decides to play a game of sorts. Not a crossover, just a Mario Party Parody. T for safety.


Jagger, Trace, Luna, Ashley, Blaze, and Rena were in a blank, white area. They looked around, confused. "Where are we?" Jagger asked. Just then, a figure appeared in front of them. "Why hello everyone!" he said happily. "Who are you?" Luna asked the figure. "Why, I am xXDarkRiftXx, your creator. But you can call me Dante." "So Dante, why are we here?" Trace asked. "Well, I was bored, so you guys are going to play a little game for my amusement." "What kind of game?" "Oh, you'll find out. Off to _**Rules Land**_!"

Everyone appeared on a floating tan platform in the sky. There was a multitude of platforms, and it was like a small city in the sky. "This is _**Rules Land**_! Here you'll learn all the rules of the game." Dante said. "Now, I need four volunteers to help me demonstrate." There was a long pause, then Ashley slowly stepped forward. Jagger soon followed. Trace and Luna went up too. "Great. Now…" Dante snapped his fingers and dice blocks appeared over they're heads. "Hit the blocks to decide the turn order." They did what Dante said and hit the blocks. Ashley rolled a 6, Jagger rolled a 4, Trace rolled a 2, and Luna rolled a 5. "Geez, these are some pretty low numbers. Anyways, Ashley is first, Luna is second, Jagger is third, and Trace is fourth." Another dice block appeared above Ashley's head. "You're first, Ash. Oh I almost forgot, you will all start out with 10 P." Ashley hit the block and got a 3. She moved forward 2 spaces and then went left 1 onto some sort of bridge. She landed on a blue panel. "This is a _**Blue Panel**_." Said Dante. "Landing on a _**Blue Panel**_ will earn you 3 P." "Really? Awesome." Ashley exclaimed, earning 3 P. Now it was Luna's turn. She hit the block and got a 7. She took the same path as Ashley, and landed on another platform, and on a red panel. "This is a _**Red Panel**_. Landing on it causes you to lose 3 P. "Aw shoot." Luna said, losing 3 P. Now it was Jagger's turn. He Rolled a 6. He took the same route, landing right behind Luna on a blue panel with a star on it. "This is a _**Mini-game Panel**_. Landing on it will trigger a one-player mini-game. In this mini-game, if you win, you get 10 P. If you lose, you lose 5 P. But let's skip that for now." Finally it was Trace's turn. He rolled a 10. He went past Luna and went straight, landing on a Green Panel with a treasure chest on it. "This is an _**Item Panel.**_ Landing on it will trigger an item mini-game, where you can win items ranging from Oran Berries, Haunter Bells, to even Magic Lamps. However, we'll skip that also. "Wow, it's time for a mini-game! Ashley and Jagger got Blue Panels, and Luna got a Red Panel. Trace, since you got a Green Panel, a color will be randomly selected. This time it's… Red. That's 2 reds and 2 blues. That makes a 2-vs-2 mini-game. Oh, if Jagger or Ashley got a red or if Trace or Luna got a blue, it would be a 1-vs-3 mini-game. Unfortunately, we cannot do mini-games at this time, so let's just start the turns, shall we?" Ashley rolled and got a 5, landing on a green panel with a question mark right in front of Luna. "This is an _**Event Panel**_. Who knows what will happen when you land on it?" A cloud cam and picked up Ashley, carrying her to the other side of the board. Luna rolled a 5. She turned right and went across another bridge, and heading to a central platform. She landed on a red space with a familiar symbol on it. "This is a _**Giritina Panel**_." "G-Giritina… Panel?" Luna said nervously. "Don't worry, he's cool with it, and I found a way to make him way more chill. But he's not here at the moment,… Any who, he'll trigger all sorts of events like P for Giritina, Giritina Chance Time, and Giritina Revolution." It was Jagger's turn. He rolled a 9. He took the same path as Luna and went upwards from the central platform. He passed by a space with a yellow star, and Dante was standing by it. "Hello Jagger! This is a _**Crystal Panel**_. Here you can buy a crystal for 20 P. There are only 17 crystals, but don't worry, when they're all gone, I have a way to make things more interesting… Anyways, you don't have 20 P so you can't buy one." Trace went next. He rolled a 1. He went 1 space forward and landed on a green panel with an exclamation mark on it. "This is a _**Chance Panel**_. Landing on this will trigger Chance Time, where you can give, take, and swap P and crystals with others. Well, that's it for Rules Land! I'll see you all at our first board, _**Mysterious Jungle**_."

**Note:** Dante is not my real name, he's just a human O C (Original Character) of mine. Just clearing up confusion.


End file.
